<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crave for Something Sweeter by felicialovescats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473071">Crave for Something Sweeter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats'>felicialovescats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cravings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentos - Freeform, which is a type of sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England are fighting for the last piece of Mentos. </p><p>They found something that can act as a better alternative than sweets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cravings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crave for Something Sweeter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this in FF.net, but the site is still banned in my country and I don't have enough F to deal with that. So I'm just posting it here. This was written a few years back, but I thought hey, why not just put it up here.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Give it back.’</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Alfred, I mean it. Give it back to me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And I mean it too. <em>No.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>This childish conversation/argument was currently happening in the student council’s room of Hetalia High School, which was between two eighteen year old boys on the couch. If you’re asking what they were fighting for, you would rather not know.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oi! Alfred! Just give me back my Mentos!’ Arthur Kirkland yelled at the other blonde who currently confiscated his very (currently) precious thing.</p><p> </p><p>‘And I said no! You cannot eat this stuff anymore!’ Alfred F. Jones leaned further away from Arthur, a hand holding the Mentos the other was talking about. ‘One or two a day is fine, but not five rolls! It’s a bit too much don’t you think?!’</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they were fighting over the one last Mentos, aka candy, aka sweet.</p><p> </p><p> Arthur, not willing to give up that one last disc of the Fruit Mentos-lemon flavor, his favorite- followed Alfred and leaned against him. His hands were reaching for the taller one’s hand, which had ‘kidnapped’ his sweet. ‘I don’t care! Just give it back!’</p><p> </p><p>‘NO! It’s not healthy for you! The hero should save you from making your body take too much sugar!’ Alfred had his other free hand pressed on Arthur’s chest to stop him from getting closer to him. While his hand was doing that, the other stretched as far as possible to get away from the shorter blonde’s clutches.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, like it’s healthy for you to eat twenty hamburgers a single bloody day!’ Again, Arthur tried to snatch the sweet away from Alfred. But Alfred just leaned further and Arthur, oblivious to where they actually were, followed.</p><p> </p><p>‘I have the body to digest extra proteins and carbohydrates, unlike you who can’t stand a little bit of alcohol in your blood!’ Alfred argued, leaning further away from Arthur. ‘Besides, I only eat ten of them each day! You are eating five rolls! Five times twelve disc in one roll and you eat 60 of <em>OUCH</em>! Get off me!’Alfred yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Arthur leaned to Alfred so much that he had actually <em>pushed </em>Alfred off balance and Arthur toppled on top of Alfred while Alfred was now lying on the couch. Thus, to anybody who was lucky enough to see this scene, it appeared as if Arthur was straddling Alfred as Arthur’s knees were at both side of Alfred and his body was just on top of the other.</p><p> </p><p>And, well, apparently, both of them either didn’t know what position they were, or just don’t care, because they had started the fight again.</p><p> </p><p>‘I said to give it back you git!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Get off me first! You are heavy!’</p><p> </p><p>‘I am not heavy! It should be you who is heavy you hamburger maniac!’</p><p> </p><p>‘You Mentos crazed human!’</p><p> </p><p>Ah~~~young boys and their stupid quarrel.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur started his grabbing again. Now that they were lying down and him on top of Alfred, he got the advantage. ‘Why.’ A grab, dodged by Alfred. ‘Don’t.’ Another grab. Another dodge. ‘You. Just.’ Arthur lounged himself forward. Alfred swiftly moved his hand away from Arthur’s hands. ‘Give up. Already. YOU GIT!!’ Arthur jumped up and Alfred moved underneath him and scrambled to the safety of Arthur’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s face hit the arms of the couch with a thud and an ‘ooff!’ from him. He turned around and glared at the now smirking blonde who was showing off his hand of which had the Mentos. His glare grew even more deadly when he saw Alfred poking his tongue at Arthur with an expression of ‘you can’t catch me!’ on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh! For the love of...just give back that bloody thing and we can end this stupid quarrel now.’ Arthur sat back on the couch, not making any move except to glare at Alfred threateningly. His chest was moving rapidly as he was not used to such <em>extreme </em>fights.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh! For god’s sake! Are you still gonna eat this if I give it back to you?’ Alfred asked, imitating Arthur’s stance on the couch, only that his hand which was grabbing the Mentos was dangling out of Arthur’s reach just in case Arthur tried to cheat or something.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, of course! I’ve bought it! I can’t waste it like that!’ Arthur rolled his eyes. Then he reached out for the sweet. ‘GIVE. IT. BACK. TO. ME. NOW, DAMNIT!’</p><p> </p><p>Instead of doing what he was told to do, Alfred just smirked. ‘As if I would do what you ask! Since when have I ever listened to you?’ Ending that sentence, and to Arthur’s horror, Alfred popped the last disc of Mentos into his mouth and started moving his jaw to bite it.</p><p> </p><p>‘No! You can’t do this to me!’ In horror, Arthur rushed towards Alfred and held him by his collar. He tried to pry his jaw open but Alfred was too strong. ‘No! I’ve spend all my money on this!!! You can’t just eat the last one! Spit it out! If I can’t eat the last one, you can’t eat the last one either!’</p><p> </p><p>Alfred smirked again. ‘Just make me.’</p><p> </p><p>He regretted the sentence the moment he said it (but on the long term? He will never regret it.) because that was just what Arthur did.</p><p> </p><p>He forced his mouth onto Alfred’s lips and his tongue into Alfred’s mouth. Unconsciously, Alfred’s tongue protected the unknown shape of the Mentos from Arthur’s prying tongue.</p><p> </p><p>‘UM!!!’ Arthur made some angry noises and kept attacking Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>And, well, it sufficed to say that Alfred was not only good at using his body in sports, he was also good in using his tongue to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was attacking furiously, angry that he can’t even lay his tongue on the sweet (he can taste it all over Alfred’s mouth but it’s not enough!) no matter how hard he tried. He glared at the totally relaxing Alfred who had even closed his eyes like he was enjoying this...wait a minute! Enjoying this? <em>How can he enjoy a battle when I’m working so hard?! God damnit!</em></p><p> </p><p>And so, he tried harder and harder. But the only thing he got was the taste of the sweet and nothing more. In the end, he kept attacking Alfred’s tongue just for the sake of winning.</p><p> </p><p>Because the Mentos finally dissolved in Alfred’s mouth seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>It was Alfred who pushed Arthur away for both of them to get some air. Both of the guys –Arthur on top of Alfred- were flushed and were breathing heavily. Arthur’s hands which were placed both sides of Alfred’s head suddenly lost their energy and sent Arthur straight down to Alfred’s face once more.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Alfred moved just in time to avoid being hurt but he did not have too much space to move, so their lips touched each other once more.</p><p> </p><p>‘Um...’ Arthur moaned as it was now Alfred who was attacking his mouth with his tongue. He battled for dominance but because he had used too much energy on getting the Mentos back, he lost on this match.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel Alfred’s hand grazing through his hair and the other on hugging his waist, pulling them closer to each other. Alfred’s tongue was licking his whole mouth, then his own tongue, and it was just...fantastic...</p><p> </p><p>They broke apart for the second time. This time Alfred got up and let Arthur lay down on the couch. He himself leaned on the couch, his hand automatically went behind the couch as he breathed in some air to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Alfred...what the hell was that...’ Arthur stared at Alfred, wide-eyes, as he too tried to slow his heart down.</p><p> </p><p>‘A kiss...you dunno a kiss?’ Alfred(<em>bloody Alfred</em>) smirked at him and said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t slur up your words like that...and I bloody know what a kiss is! Just...between us is...’ Arthur knew he was blushing now. He, the school president was <em>freaking </em>blushing!!! Because he had kissed his best friend slash the school sport star slash his crush...<em>Oi! What was I thinking?! He’s straight for god’s sake...but if he’s straight he won’t kiss me right?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>‘So, how do you conclude?’ Alfred’s voice pulled him back to the embarrassing reality.</p><p> </p><p>‘What..?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You are thinking about the kiss, right? So what do you conclude?’ Alfred raised his eyebrows at Arthur? ‘You like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Cuz I kinda like it...’ Here Alfred looked away, ears red and it was then that Arthur knew Alfred felt the same way as he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loved him and vise versa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So Arthur just smiled. ‘Well, the conclusion is, I don’t think I need to buy any more Mentos. I’ve found something much sweeter.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh? And that is?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You.’ Arthur said and leaned into Alfred for their third kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>